Swords
General Info Swords are weapons with a long metal blade and a hilt with a handguard used for striking opponents or creatures. Pressing N on knocked players with swords will cause a slash injury, causing more damage from melee attacks. Like daggers or spears, they can be bought at various towns around the map. They can also be crafted. Refer to the Blacksmith page. All of the base swords (bronze, steel, mythril.) have a five strike combo, All of the base swords also have a special heavy attack unlike any other weapon. With a sword you will lunge forward and move very rapidly across the ground damaging anyone you touch. Bronze Sword Does slightly more damage that just striking with the hand. This is reccomended to be the first weapon you purchase as it deals very little damage, allowing you to get more xp per enemy. Also the cheapest of all the bronze weapons. * Sentinel - 9 Silver * Oresfall/Flowerlight - 7 Silver * Alana - 10 Silver Damage Rating: ☆☆ Steel Sword A slightly better variant of the bronze sword, does more damage but also costs more, This weapon is situational as there are very few instances you would need this since it doesn't do a significant enough amount of damage to justify buying most of the time. * Sentinel - 20 Silver * Alana - 20 Silver * Flowerlight - 10 Silver * Oresfall - 15 silver Damage Rating: ☆☆☆ Mythril Sword The best and strongest out of all of the base swords. This sword should be what you should be using in most fights as it deals very good damage. Definitely worth the price. * Sentinel - 40 Silver * Alana/Flowerlight - 50 Silver * Oresfall - 35 Silver Damage Rating: ☆☆☆☆ Damage Rating: ☆☆☆ Silver Sword This was probably added because the game ran out of cool sword names, but it still deserves some respect, nonetheless. Like, c‘mon. At least give it an image... * Morokh Reservoir - Valu Damage Rating: ☆☆☆☆ Witch Silver Sword A sword forged out of out of a "mysterious, magical ore said to be blessed by the tears of Naktis herself". Lorewise, it is supposed to be able to have its properties altered (See: TftV). Trademark weapon of the Askarians. * Morokh Reservoir - Valu Damage Rating: ☆☆☆☆☆ Rapier Rapiers are weapons only available to the Spy ultra class, which features a pommel, hilt and circular guard, with a long and slim blade used for stabbing. They are equipped on the hips. They have a fast attack speed, and can combo easily with the other skills of a rapier. It typically deals damage by overwhelming the enemy with combos and whittling them down. Their right-click attack disarms their opponent, typically sending their opponents weapon flying. *''Castle Sanctuary'' - 50 Silver Damage Rating: ☆☆☆☆ Solan's Sword Solan's Sword is a special sword found in the Sealed Church within the Tundra with a special ability linked to it. In order to claim Solan's sword, one must have high orderly. Solan's sword is a soul-bound weapon. The unique ability it has is White Flame charge, it ignites enemies with white fire. If used in conjunction with the Sigil Knight Commander skill "Charged Blow," a portal will open shooting white fireballs out of it, all white fire skills deal extra damage the more chaotic the target is Damage Rating: ☆☆☆☆☆ Wraith Sword The Wraith Sword is a special sword only available to the Wraith Knight Class. Using a Wraith Sword means having a different stance, and having four hits in one combo compared to five with the 2nd hit breaking blocks. Your M2 also changes drastically, being a very fast kick that is hard to perfectly block. * Mirror Realm - 150 Silver Damage Rating: ☆☆☆☆☆ Greatsword Greatswords are a type of sword that is available only to greatsword classes (Abyss Walker and Warlord are currently the only two greatsword classes). The Greatsword has an M1 combo composed of just 3 strikes, the power and versatility of these strikes differing between the two variants. These attacks hit hard, but are noticeably sluggish. The greatsword combo starts with a punch and a kick that go through mana shields, they also have a chance to proc your weapon's enchantment. This makes the greatsword excellent for forcing mages to let down their shields, paving the way for a swift M2. The greatsword's M2 is a spin with a deceptive hitbox; it often catches rolls beyond its visible reach. This weapon is one of the slowest melee weapons (excluding the Abyssal Greatsword, because with the Abyssal Smack passive's changed greatsword combo it is surprisingly fast), and can be blocked/perfect blocked if the wielder isn't careful; however, the weapon deals immense damage and superior knockback. Iron Greatsword '' * ''Oresfall - 30 Silver * Everglow Cavern - 60 silver Damage Rating: ☆☆☆☆ (A little bit less than mythril spear) Abyss Greatsword * All Dark - 200 Silver * Only Abyss walkers can buy this Damage Rating: ☆☆☆☆☆ Scythe Scythes aren't actually swords, but this is obtained through becoming Reaper, with its ultra class, Wraith Knight being a Sword class. It is available only to Reaper. It has three hits in one combo, the final one hitting the opponent in the back, dealing increased damage. The M2 is a move that automatically targets people. It cannot be disarmed. * Automatically gain upon becoming Reaper Damage Rating: ☆☆☆☆☆ Note * Silver & Witch Silver Sword have different models, but end up being the same model once you buy it. Be careful as you might think you bought the Silver Sword instead of the Witch Silver Sword, and vice versa. * Rapier gives sword exp.